


A Christmas Future

by L3writing



Series: Meredith&Cormac [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/pseuds/L3writing
Summary: Set in 2034, the Grey-Shepherd-Hayes clan celebrates Christmas.This is a future fiction (AU) set as Liam, Austin, Zola, Bailey & Ellis graduate and come back for Christmas holidays.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Harriett Kepner-Avery/Ellis Shepherd, Liam Hayes/OC, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Series: Meredith&Cormac [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075478
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Coming Home

**A Christmas in the Future** **  
** **December 2034**

“Come on Bay! We have to catch our flight,” Zola texts to her brother. 

“Relax, Zo! I’m just getting off my plane. What gate do we leave from?” Bailey replies, picking up his backpack and standing in line. His flight had arrived from Hanover and he had a 90 minute layover in Boston. 

“B12,” Zola types back.

“<checkmark>At B20 CUS”

Once he steps out into the concourse he strides between gates. It isn’t too far to walk but he knew his sister was panicking. She was definitely better to fly with than their mom, but she had to be early for everything. 

“Hey sis,” he says hugging the beautiful thin girl with her hair in many braids and wearing an oversized Harvard sweatshirt and leggings.

“Bailey!” Zola yells happily wrapping her arms around her younger but much taller brother. He had a good six inches on her and she was 5’8”. 

“You found someone to do your hair,” he said, knowing she preferred to have it braided for school or work but didn’t like doing it herself.

“It was easier this way for exams. Auntie Maggie still has some friends here. Yours is short,” she replies as they sit down to wait for their flight to be called. 

“Once again easier for baseball and exams.”

“You're playing baseball? Thought that was a spring sport…”

“Running the freshman program. Getting them ready for the season, it starts on Valentine’s day. This is my last year on the team,” he says. He was only allowed to play on the team as an undergrad, so would be off the team as soon as he finished his biomedical engineering degree. 

“Let me know when you are up my way for a game. I’ll try to come. Are you staying there for Med School?”

“Hoping to get in. I’ve already had my interview and it went well,” he says. His interview went well and he already had a research and development position for the summer at the hospital.

“How’s second year of Med School?” he asks.

“Good. Tiring. Clinicals are boring,” she says.

“Probably because we already have so much time in the hospital,” he teases.

“Yup! Raised by surgeons… Wonder how Ellie is doing?”

“I saw her at Thanksgiving. We went to Auntie Lizzie’s for dinner. You were with Auntie Maggie, right?” he says.

“Yes Maggie came to visit Winston’s family. Can’t believe mom actually went to Ireland for Thanksgiving.”

“I’m just impressed she flew,” he says thinking back to when they went to check out universities and how he’d only gone with her on one trip. She’d only taken him to Dartmouth, her alma mater. 

“Flight 123 to Seattle is boarding now,” they hear over the speaker.

“Guess it's our turn for a flight,” Zola says.

“Then we are home til New Years,” he replies as they walk onto the plane. 

* * *

Bailey and Zola quickly grabbed their bags and quickly saw their mom standing waiting for them. 

“Mom!” “Mom!” “Zola! Bailey!” as they greet one another with hugs. 

“So glad you are home for Christmas. I’ve missed you,” she says. 

“I would have come home for Thanksgiving but I went to New York because you were in Europe,” Bailey states.

“I know. My fault,” she says.

“I was glad to hear you actually went. You didn’t jump into an emergency like when you missed your first Catherine Fox Award ceremony,” Zola teased.

“Yes I got on the plane. And I’ll head to Dartmouth in June for someone's graduation and last baseball game,” Meredith replies. They walk to the car and throw the stuff in.

“Are we headed home? Or the hospital?” Zola asks.

“Home, I’m off today.”

“You? Off?” Bailey says.

“Hey! The head of Education and Innovation can take a day or two off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well I had no surgeries and thought I could spend the day with my kids. Arianna, Liam and Ellis get in tomorrow.”

“Is Austin coming home?” Bailey asks.

“No, he’s in his 5th year residency so he’s working the extra shifts. He’ll have dinner with his grandparents on Christmas Eve.” Austin had moved into a suite at his grandparents house, Abigail's parents, when he started his residency at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. He is in his 5th and final year and is currently applying for fellowships in pediatric oncology. 

“How’s Cormac with that?” Zola asks.

“He’s glad that Liam can come home this year. It was worse when neither could make it home,” Meredith answers.

“Soon it’ll be me that wont be able to come home,” Zola says.

“Unless you match to Grey-Sloan,” Meredith answers. 

“So true. I want to do my residency in Washington or Oregon so I can come home for Christmas,” Bailey says. 

“You still have to get into Med School. Have you heard anything?” 

“I have the summer research position. The professor said if I don’t get into med school I can keep working for him and start my thesis research for an Engineering Masters degree. But he thinks I’ll get in to the joint program at Dartmouth. I really like their Doctor of Medicine and Masters in Science (Engineering) program. The professors I have for my engineering courses are great.”

“Sounds like you are enjoying your last year,” Meredith says.

“It's busy. Especially since baseball starts up when we get back.”

“Are you sure you can do both?”

“Yes Mom! I have it worked out with my professors. I have already started my Winter term research project and we will have it done by the time baseball starts.”

“Zola, you’ve been quiet. How’s med school?”

“Can I say boring? Hard work?”

“Boring?”

“Well we spent so much time at the hospital. And Auntie Maggie had me doing surgery on the simulator when I started Kindergarten. Some of the courses are hard work. I wish Sophia wasn’t at Hopkins.”

“Would you two have worked hard? Or just partied?” Meredith asks, knowing the girls had a wild summer after pre-med. 

“We both want to be top, so we would still work hard. But I wouldn’t need to Skype my best friend.”

“OK, I’ll give you that. I still Skype with Auntie Cristina and Uncle Alex.”

“Mom, what are today’s plans?”

“We need to get the tree decorated.” 

“Is it up? Why haven’t the twins done it?” Zola asks, knowing there had been some years where she'd arrived home and the decorations weren’t out yet.

“Yes, and the lights are on it. They were busy with the school play.”

“Did we miss the last performance?” Bailey asks.

“No, the last show is tomorrow. We have tickets for everyone.”

“Cool. Can't wait to see them!”


	2. Home from New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Hayes and his finance, Arianne, are working at New York Pres - Women's hospital and are coming home for Christmas in Seattle. They'd met in Galway during his residency and her midwifery training. When he moved to New York for his fellowship they'd figured out that her mom was Lizzie Shepherd. 
> 
> Ellis Grey-Shepherd is now in her second year of pre-med at Columbia and had arranged to take a dance class with Harriet at Princeton.

“Hey cus,” Ellis says, hugging Arianna while Liam loads her suitcases into the SUV. 

“Let’s get in, mom will get impatient,” Arianna says opening the door for Ellis to climb in with her. 

“Auntie Lizzie, thanks for picking me up,” she says as she climbs into the vehicle.

“No problem sweetie. Ready for Christmas break?”

“Definitely!”

“What are you taking home? That bag was heavy, Ellie bear,” Liam teases.

“Oh shut up, Willi,” she replies to Liam.

“Hey you two. Get that teasing out now. I’m sure your mom won’t want to hear that all break,” Lizzie says.

“Yes, Auntie Lizzie,” says Ellis.

“Sorry, El, Liz,” Liam says. 

“El, will Harriet be home for Christmas?”

“She went with her mom to Moline, Ohio to visit her Grandma last week. She didn’t have finals in her dance courses. She’ll be in Seattle late tonight,” Ellis answers.

“I’m not sneaking you out.”

“Mom knows, so I’m assuming Dad knows. But we need to be careful as she’s not out to her mom.”

“What about her dad?” Arianna asks.

“We plan to talk to Uncle Jackson. She wants to tell him in person. So both of you please keep our secret.”

“We will, El. Don't worry.” Ellis loved how supportive her family has been since she's started dating Harriet. They have been best friends forever, and neither of them had any serious relationships in high school, doing everything together. Her first year of Columbia she really missed Harriet and struggled with her person, her bestfriend on the other side of the country. 

Harriet had managed to convince her grandmother to take her to Broadway the previous year to spend a week watching all the dance shows with Ellis and then attended a summer dance program in New York City. Ellis had taken summer classes and had started taking drop in ballet and tap classes over the summer at Harriet's encouragement. The 6 weeks they had spent in New York had been amazing, renewing their friendship and it slowly changing into a relationship over the past six months. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey kids. Got much luggage?” Cormac asks as he greets the three in hugs as they arrive at the baggage carousel.

“El is bringing everything back from New York,” Liam teases.

“I have some reading to do. My textbooks are in there,” she responds.

“You really plan to study over Christmas break?” Arianna says.

“Yes. Organic Chemistry sucks,” she responds.

“I’m sure one of us can help you study. Bailey and Zo are already here,” Cormac responds.

“I talked to Austin last night. He was sad he’s not coming. But he did just finish a tumour resection on a 2 year old,” Liam said.

“I know. You know what Residency is like. 2nd year, and he’s happy at Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. Does he get time off to dine with your grandparents?” Cormac inquires.

“Yes, he’s eating with them Christmas Eve and taking them to church.”

“Have you been to see them recently?”

“We went in September, but we have so much family on the East Coast,” he replies.

“How’s the Shepherd clan?” 

“Everyone is good. A couple of cousins have gotten married this fall. Auntie Kathleen just retired from the hospital and they’ve moved to Albany this fall.”

“And your parents?”

“Mom and dad are in negotiation to move their practice. They want us to join them. We’ll see,” Arianna says.

“I still have 2 years in my contract. I’m mostly at the women’s hospital, although I have to cover some shifts at the main NY-Pres hospital. I will finish my fellowship and board exams this year, but owe them another 18 months for my contract,” Liam says. Liam had lucked out and gotten a fellowship in high risk obstetrics and maternal medicine at Alexandra Cohen Hospital for Women and Newborns. 

“Is all going well?” Cormac asks.

“Yes. Loving the work,” he replies.

“Except the weeks where we are opposite schedules all is well,” Arianna adds.

“I totally hate those weeks too, although we have so many fewer of them with our current positions. El, how was last term?” Cormac commiserates and switches to checking on Ellis who is studying at Columbia.

“Good. Got all As. But other than organic chem it's all easy. With 4 siblings who have all done pre-med courses its not difficult,” she says.

“Not too much partying then?” he teases.

“Ahhh Dad! No partying, just weekly trips to Princeton for a dance class.” He loves that Ellis calls him Dad. She was five when he’d started dating her mom and she’d never known her dad so she’d quickly started calling him Dad. She and Liam had become fast buddies and she mimicked everything he did and had chosen Columbia because Liam was going to be in New York City.

“Amazing that you were able to do that. Are you able to do another course next term at Princeton?”

“A three hour Friday afternoon course in New Jersey. Then I stay overnight with Harriet,” she replies.

“Is Harriet back in Seattle for Christmas? Jackson said she was in Ohio with her mom,” he says.

“She gets in late tonight. What are the plans tonight?” Ellis asks.

“Finish decorating the tree, then family dinner followed by the twin’s show,” Cormac answers. 

“So Liam and Arianna, you are staying at Link and Amelia’s. Hope that is OK?” Cormac asks as they arrive in the neighbourhood. 

“Definitely. Much rather the guest room at Amelia’s than an air mattress at home,” Liam says.

“No fair,” Ellis adds.

“El, you have the attic with Zola. Bailey is in the office,” Cormac says.

“But….” 

“If you want to complain I could put you with one of the twins.”

“No, I’ll share with Zo,” she says defeated.

“Is Auntie Meredith home?” Arianna asks.

“No, she’s supervising a number of surgeries today.”

“Oh no! She’s going to be grumpy tonight. OR time but no cutting unless someone screwed up,” Liam says.

“True, you know her well. So if you two want to come over about 5 we will be making dinner then,” Cormac says as they unload the car. He parked in the back lane between the two homes. Link and Amelia had purchased the house behind Meredith’s and moved into it the year Liam graduated highschool. 

“Thanks Dad,” Liam says as he grabs Arianna’s hand as they head through the gate that was rarely ever closed between the two houses.

  
  
  



	3. December 23rd ~ Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas preparation and visits continue as Cormac and Meredith's kids come home for the holidays. Harriett is happy to be home and had some news to share with her family. Liam and Arianna are embarrassed by Amelia, while Cormac and Jackson decide they need a whiskey night.

“Zola! Bailey!” Ellis yells as she walks into the house. 

“Hi Ellis,” Bailey says as he comes running out of the once again office that had been their playroom for many years. As the kids all got older the room changed to a study room with a pullout bed for when one of the older kids visited home. Liam had already left for Ireland when the twins were born, so there hadn’t been a time when all seven of the kids had lived in the house together. Now only the twins lived at home, it was so much quieter unless everyone was visiting.

Cormac and Meredith’s oldest five kids are all out of the house, living on the east coast. Cormac is happy that Liam was back in North America, although it did mean a few more trips to Ireland to visit his parents. He’d visited them frequently when Liam was in med school and residency in Dublin and they’d managed a trip there this fall as his father isn’t doing well. His parents are hoping to come to Liam’s wedding in New York in April, but Cormac figures it would be his father’s last trip to North America.

“Dad, do we have any food?” Ellis asks.

“Help yourself to anything except your mom’s pizza in the fridge.”

“Don’t worry, I value my life. I know not to eat her pizza!”

“No one eats Mom’s pizza,” Bailey says.

“There’s a veggie platter and hummus left over from last night unless the athlete over there has already eaten them,” he says knowing that is her idea of snacking. 

“No I haven’t, but we could probably cut up some more cucumbers,” Bailey says heading to the fridge for more veggies. Cormac is always amazed at how healthy all the kids eat, but how Meredith doesn’t willingly eat veggies. As the kids got older, they all teased Meredith, and the kids would order pizzas with more veggies than meat. They always ordered her a pepperoni or cheese pizza even if she was at the hospital. 

“Thanks, this looks good. Where’s Zola?” Ellis asks.

“Probably sleeping,” he said.

“I’m trying to decide if I should go for a run before mom gets home. There’s no snow here,” Ellis says.

“I’ll go with you,” Zola responds running down the stairs and giving her sister a big hug. 

“Dad, Bailey, are you joining us?” 

“Sorry, I’m not back to running at your pace,” Cormac responds, knowing his physiotherapist would be so mad if he ran with his kids. He is nearly back to speed after injuring his MCL this past summer.

“I already did 10 miles today.”

“Brat,” Ellis says to Bailey, swatting at him.

“Let’s get the Christmas lights up and then go for our run,” Zola suggests as they put the extra food away. Cormac thinks he’s going to need to buy some more vegetables as they’d just polished off a cucumber, two peppers and a pound of carrots. 

* * *

Over at Amelia and Link’s house, Liam finds a note from Link telling them to help themselves and that Amelia would be home with their two kids about 4pm. He makes them both smoothies and then they settle on the couch watching some mindless TV. Liam and Arianna forgot to keep track of the time and were surprised when the door opened. 

“Liam, you are in the living room!” Amelia gasps as Liam and Arianna struggle to cover themselves up quickly as Amelia, Mayella and Marcus arrive home.

“Sorry Aunt Amelia.” “Sorry, Amelia.” They both reply embarrassed.

“Mayella, Marcus, please go upstairs and get showered and changed. Liam, Arianne, I know you two are living together and engaged, but please keep your clothes ON in the common rooms. I’m going into the kitchen, so I suggest you two get changed too.”

“Yes Amelia. Sorry we got a little carried away earlier and fell asleep.”

“Just use the same rules that you had when you were a teen, I have kids living here. Clothes on, and no undressing one another in common areas, and lock your bedroom door,” she states.

“We are sorry, Auntie Amelia,” Arianna says.

“I’m not mad. Mostly teasing you two. Have Liam tell you about getting caught the summer before he went to Ireland, or if you really want a good story ask Maggie or Meredith about when Owen and I were caught on her couch,” Amelia says.

* * *

Meredith arrives home just in time for dinner. She loves having her family around her. OK today dinner is still missing Austin and the twins. She is upset that Austin wouldn’t make it home this year, but maybe next year if they used a similar schedule to the one she had implemented at Grey-Sloan that allows residents and interns time to travel home every two to three years. And the twins were at school preparing for tonight’s show. 

She notices that Liam and Bailey must have gotten the large table upstairs as there was space for everyone at the table. Ellis notices her and runs over for a hug. “Mommy, you’re home.”

“El, how was your flight?” 

“Good. Auntie Lizzie and Arianna picked me up so I didn’t need to take the subway and shuttle. Unfortunately she remembered Liam,” Ellis says teasing her brother.

“How was surgery today?” Liam asks, slipping in for a hug from Meredith.

“No just supervising, but no one screwed up, so I’ll take that as a victory.”

“Hi Aunt Meredith,” Arianna comes up and Liam pulls her into a group hug with Meredith.

“Welcome. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble for your mom to drive everyone today.”

“She’d taken today off to drive us and bake with Grandma. Grandma still wants to do all the baking and hosting but she’s slowing down a little.”

“I can’t imagine Carolyn slowing down. She’s a force. Have you heard about our first meeting?”

A chorus of nos were heard around the room. “How about we serve dinner and then you can tell the story?” Cormac adds, slipping his hands around her waist. Liam, Arianna, the 3 Grey-Shepherd children, and Scout all quickly plated their dinners and sat at the table followed by Meredith, Maggie, Amelia, Link and Cormac.

“Before I begin my story, I’m just so happy nearly everyone has made it home for Christmas. It was my third year in Seattle. Neither Derek nor Mark had been home in nearly three years, so she scheduled her vacation cruise to stop through Seattle before flying home. Carolyn couldn’t figure out why her boys wouldn’t fly home for any Christmas, Easter or Thanksgiving holidays. We had our hospital family here, and with Lexie and myself in our first years of internships and residencies we couldn’t travel. She arrived at the hospital by bus and was determined to visit with us while we were at work. As a 3rd year, I spent my day trying to avoid her, which was easy as Derek had back to back surgeries which he had me scrub in on. Derek and I had lunch with her which I found very awkward. She also met my sister Lexie, Mark’s love. After she left we realized that Mark probably got the toughest words thrown at him, while she was nicest with Derek. She told Mark that he was the problem and he had to grow up. Thankfully she approved of both Lexie and I,” Meredith told everyone.

“Derek was the golden boy,” Amelia adds.

“Mom says that Grandma doted on her boys,” Arianna says.

“She did. She loved those two trouble makers,” Amelia replies.

“Auntie Amy, they weren’t trouble makers,” Zola says.

“Oh they were. They were both my older brothers.”

“But they played princess party with us,” Zola says

“We need to clean up from dinner and head to the school,” Cormac says.

“I think we’ll need to take 4 cars so we have room for Mayella, Marcus, Kay and Alexa to come home,” Maggie says. 

“Sounds about right. Link, guess we can’t take your Porsche?” Cormac says.

“That wouldn’t bring any kids home. Definitely trouble, not enough seats, summer tires,” Link responds thinking of his classic Porsche 911 sitting in his garage, summer tires installed and not winterized. 

“We don’t want to be late, let’s go!” Cormac throws the SUV keys to Liam, grabbing his Tesla keys before heading to the door.

The school’s musical production of The Polar Express involves the whole school. Kayleigh and Alexa, as grade 7 students, have cast roles and are members of the senior choir, while Mayella in grade 6 and Marcus in grade 5 are both with their classes and the senior choir. They have been working hard on the show since Hallowe’en, the school was lucky to have an amazing music teacher. Mrs Chan teaches music to every student in the school and involves every class in the Christmas production, from the Kindergarteners through the Grade 7s. She has so many kids in the optional choir they had recently started splitting into sections, Junior (grades 2-4) and Senior (grades 5-7). The show is held in the high school’s theatre and the stagecraft class built the sets used for the show. 

As usual it was an amazing production and Kayleigh and Alexa were super excited to see their family in the third row. After the show, Zola, Bailey and Ellis headed off to find their siblings and get hugs from some of the teaching staff that had been around since they were in Elementary School. Once the cleanup was done, they all gathered and ensured everyone had a space in a car to get home.

* * *

  
  


“Mom, can we talk alone?” Ellis says as she walks into the kitchen. 

“Go up to our room, El. I’ll bring you two ice cream. Fresh berries and pineapple?” Cormac asks as he pulls the supplies out of the fridge and freezer.

“Thanks, Dad,” she says.

“I’ll be up shortly,” Meredith says. She looks at her husband wondering if he knows what is bothering Ellis as usually Ellis would turn to Cormac or Liam. 

“I think Harriet had a hard week with April. She just arrived at Jackson’s house,” Cormac whispers in her ear wrapping his arms around his wife’s small waist. 

“Oh! Relationship drama,” Meredith says quietly before kissing Cormac and heading upstairs. He prepares dessert for the rest of the clan including Amelia’s three kids. Wow they were noisy, and with ten kids in the house he could understand why Ellis needed to escape. 

“Link, Amelia, do you want any before I send this out to the masses?” Cormac asks assembling a tray to send to the living room.

“Yes please. Did Liam tell you about this afternoon?” Amelia asked, putting some fruit on both their plates. 

“Yes. Quite the story about you and Owen on the couch. Glad Kay & Alexa weren’t here.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t have asked if any of the younger kids were around. They were quite embarrassed.”

“They’ve been living in the attic suite of Liz’s house, they have it to themselves. They forget about living with others.”

“So true.” 

“Link, can you take this into the kids, I’m just going to run this tray up to Ellis and Mer,” Cormac says as he heads for the stairs. Link grabs the large tray of fruit and ice cream and a chorus of ‘thank yous’ is immediately heard. He knocks quietly on his bedroom door and walks in noticing the two of them cuddled together. Ellie, the cuddle bug, and her mom. Tears streaming down Ellis’s face, he hands her a handkerchief and kisses the top of her head before he slips back out of the room to join everyone else downstairs.

* * *

Cormac heads up to bed after the kids start to skatter to their rooms. Ellis is still cuddled on their bed and he pulls Meredith into the bathroom so they can have a quiet word together. Putting the shower on, they step into the shower chatting about their kids while soaping one another down and enjoying the feeling of touching one another. They have finished many days hiding in the shower from their kids, taking time at the end of the day to connect.

“So El is in our bed?” he asks as they shut off the shower and she hands him a towel.

“She passed out after crying, the full house didn’t help her anxiety. Harriet hadn’t told her how bad it was in Ohio until she was on her way to Seattle as she didn’t want to upset El while she was writing exams. April’s mom was pushing her to leave New York, find a guy and get married and preaching about the church and very traditional values.”

“Jackson will support both of them. What about April?” Cormac asks. He didn’t really know April as she had left Grey-Sloan before he’d arrived in Seattle.

“April should be fine with it. She was best friends with Arizona Robbins and in each other's wedding parties But she let her mom preach all week,” Meredith replies as she slips on her nightie. Cormac knew Arizona from a number of the conferences they had attended through the years as she was a notable Neonatal surgeon and teacher, and the neonatal and peds conferences were often jointly held.

“So how do we get her out of our bed? I can’t carry her anymore. I can’t carry any of them,” he says thinking back to the days when their kids were little. Ellis was petite like her mom and grandmother Ellis, but with his knees and being in his late fifties that was no longer an option.

“No you can’t carry her, especially up to the attic. We either wake her, or get Bailey in here. He’s the athlete,” she says tidying up the bathroom from their shower.

“I’ll go ask Bailey. Want to get her a water bottle and some advil for when she wakes?” he says.

“Oh, good plan. You know her well,” she says as they head through the bedroom to get Ellis settled for the evening.

Meredith heads downstairs for the water and is impressed the kids had cleaned up the living room and turned on the dishwasher. She followed Bailey up to the attic and where they settled Ellis into her bed. Bailey and Zola ask about why Ellis disappeared for the evening, and she quietly replies, “Your sister is overwhelmed and just needed some mommy time. Thanks Bay for carrying her up.”

Meredith heads back to their room and slips into bed with her husband, cuddling herself next to him. “Kids are exhausting,” she says.

“True, especially with our crowd,” he replies, kissing the top of her head and pulling her close.

“Only two with issues today. Liam was definitely embarrassed about being caught half dressed,” she teases.

“Well imagine being in your thirties and being caught like an irresponsible teen,” he laughs.

“He was much better at being secretive before he left for Ireland,” she replies thinking back to the few times they knew he’d crossed the house rules in Grade 12 but had hidden his transgressions well. 

“Yes teenage antics. We both work tomorrow, time for sleep, my love,” he says kissing her.

* * *

Breakfast, ok more like brunch, is only the kids as Meredith, Cormac, Link and Amelia are all at Grey-Sloan. They decided to make waffles, hash browns and sausages and all start working on breakfast. The youngest 5 kids all head off to the video games while the oldest ones tackle breakfast.

“Should we put on another pot of coffee?” Bailey asks.

“I’m going to make tea,” Arianna says.

“I’m good with tea,” Liam replies.

“I’m good, no more coffee for me. And those kids don’t need caffeine,” Zola says referring to the twins and her cousins.

“Are there any more berries?” Ellis asks Liam as he’s digging in the fridge for sausages and onions.

“No, I have some apples. Want them?”

“Sure. We need fruit for eleven of us!”

“Eleven? There’s only ten here,” Zola responds.

“Harriet is on her way over.”

“Cool. Haven’t seen her in ages. Notice that the younger kids disappeared.” Bailey says.

“No worries, they can do the dishes,” Liam replies.

“Good plan! We got the better deal. I can get to the mall earlier then,” Ellis says. 

Harriet arrives with three dozen bagels, an extra large tub of cream cheese and locally caught smoked salmon. And walking in she says, “Grandma and Grandpa sent us snacks.”

“Oh! This looks amazing,” Zola says.

“How are Catherine and Richard?” Liam asks.

“They’re slowing down, still on the foundation board, but have passed off most of the duties to Dad and Maggie.”

“And you,” Ellis adds, silently slipping her hand to the small of Harriet’s back pulling her so she was leaning back onto Ellis. Zola noticed the interaction between the two of them, wondering if Harriet was the reason for Ellis’ worry the night before.

“I don’t have much responsibility, but I attend quarterly board meetings. And attending some of the east coast hospital meetings if they don’t conflict with classes,” Harriet responds, playing down her role in the foundation.

“Making your presence known?” Liam says.

“Basically.”

“Should we get everyone in here for brunch?” Bailey says.

“Will do,” Zola says heading to the basement calling for her younger siblings and cousins. Brunch was a noisy affair with everyone chatting and enjoying their day off.

* * *

“Mer, have time for a coffee?” Jackson says as he walks up to the ICU nurses station where she was updating some charts.

“Sure, I just need to check on a couple of patients here. 30 minutes?”

“Sounds good. Meet outside at the coffee cart?”

“See you there,” Meredith says heading off to check on her patients. She figures it’s personal so probably questions about Harriet as Jackson suggested a location outside of the hospital. Meredith texts Cormac to let him know she’s headed out to chat with Jackson so he didn’t come looking for her with a coffee in hand.

  
  


Outside Jackson handed her a latte and they wandered over to the garden bench that so many years ago Richard had brought her out to after she was attacked. 

“I don’t think Harriet will ever go back to Ohio with April,” Jackson states.

“First she’s eighteen now, if she doesn’t want to go, she shouldn’t have to. What happened?” Meredith replies.

“She wouldn’t talk about it. She’s hated going since she was thirteen, but this is the angriest she’s ever been. She’s refusing to go see April and Matthew while she’s in Seattle. Mom couldn’t even calm her down.”

“Give her time, let her hang out with the friends and family she wants to. Remember April’s family is very religious, which isn’t how we raised our kids.”

After seeing him nod, Meredith continues, “You know how overwhelming Karen can be. I’m sure she hasn’t gotten any easier to deal with.”

“True. Mom texted that she had coffee with Harriet this morning before heading to your house.”

“Hanging with my kids will brighten her day,” Meredith says, knowing that Ellis had planned to spend the day with Harriet.

“What do I do about April and Matthew?”

“Tell April that Harriet is eighteen and can make her own decisions. And be there and support Harriet, she needs her dad through this,” Meredith says, knowing it's more than just visits with April's side of the family that Harriet is struggling with. Meredith didn’t want to betray the conversation she’d had the previous night with Ellis but needed to support both Jackson and Harriet.

“Thanks Mer, I needed this talk,” he says as they walk back towards the hospital. Jackson is single, he’d had a few relationships over the years, but never found a person he was willing to commit to long term. He committed his life first to his family, Harriet, Catherine and Richard, Meredith and family, and then to the Foundation and Grey-Sloan hospital. 

“No problems, boss,” she teases as they walk towards his office, the Chief of Surgery office. He’d taken over from Dr Miranda Bailey a few years ago when she decided to focus only on her research.

“You could have this job,” he says.

“No thanks, I’m quite happy being Richard’s replacement heading the Interns and Residents.”

“Just don’t turn back into Medusa,” he whispers, giving her a hug before stepping into his office. Walking towards her office she thinks of all the years they’ve been here, in this hospital, working together, raising their families. 

* * *

“Harriet, let’s go shopping,” Ellis says after breakfast is done and the younger children finish cleaning up the kitchen.

“Sure, Zola do you want to come to?” Harriet asks.

“I’d love to,” she says.

“Can we hitch a ride, El?” Alexa asks standing with Kayleigh and Mayella.

“I don’t have room for everyone in dad’s car,” Harriet replies.

“I have the SUV keys. I could take you three,” Liam says knowing Arianna wants to pick up a few items.

“Zola, your choice. You can go in either vehicle,” Ellis says.

“I’ll come with you, and probably catch a ride back here with Liam later,” Zola says knowing that Harriet and Ellis may wish to ditch her later. She isn’t quite sure what is going on between Harriet and Ellis, but they have been best friends forever and they were often inseparable, although she thinks they look closer than ever before.

“Bailey will you watch Marcus and Scout?” Liam says, taking charge in his role as the big brother. He would go over rules with Alexa, Kayleigh and Mayella on the drive.

“I don’t need babysitting,” Scout grumbled.

“How about some basketball?” Bailey deflects knowing they would gladly hang out with him on the basketball court in their backyard.

“Two on One? Us against you?” Marcus challenges.

“I’ll go get changed, meet you out there in ten,” he says running up the stairs. Bailey played hoops with his cousins for nearly two hours before they were too cold and wanted to head inside. The younger boys headed to their house saying they would be playing video games saying they would be fine without him. “Mom should be home shortly so we are good there by ourselves,” Scout says.

“OK. But if you need me, I’ll be inside reading,” Bailey replies. 

“Reading? Like homework?” Marcus asks.

“Yes for my research project. I have work to complete over the break so I can finish my big project and graduate.”

“Wow! I don’t want to do homework over the break,” Marcus states.

“It is different when you find your passion. This is a great project looking at prosthetics and nerve issues. I’m working with a team of orthopedic surgeons and neurosurgeons at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center and the local Veterans Affairs Medical Center,” Bailey says.

“Wow! You could work with our mom. She’s a neurosurgeon,” Marcus says.

“Yes, Auntie Amy is. The work I’m doing is similar to some my dad, your Uncle Derek, started with Dr Torres before he went to DC. I’m working on the prosthetic and electronics in them,” Bailey describes.

“Cool! Mom says Uncle Derek was a good neurosurgeon,” Scout says.

“He was. You go have a snack and play video games, I’ll go study,” Bailey says heading into his kitchen.

* * *

After finishing their Christmas shopping Harriet and Ellis head to the Avery penthouse. They hope their first stop is tea with Catherine and Richard. 

Walking into their suite, Harriet says “Grandma, Grandpa? Ellis and I are back from shopping. Do you want to join us for tea?” 

“We’d love to join you for tea in the living room,” replies Richard. 

“We’ll be out in a few minutes. There’s a fruit tray in the fridge and Oliana left us some fresh baked Christmas cookies,” Catherine says. Oliana is their live-in help, she does the shopping, meal prep, cleaning and all the tasks that Catherine and Richard are finding more difficult to do now they are in their late seventies and early eighties. 

“Did she make the pineapple coconut cookies?” Harriet asks before heading towards the large kitchen. The penthouse was divided in two suites with Catherine and Richard being in the more formal and larger suite with a large living room, dining room and professional kitchen while Jackson and Harriet shared a slightly smaller suite with an open kitchen and living area. Catherine and Richard had a large master bedroom suite, office, private sitting room, a full suite for Oliana and guest suite. Jackson and Harriett each had their bedrooms and ensuites, an office, a theatre room and exercise room.

“Of course, she knows they are your favourite,” Catherine says, offering her hand to Richard. Richard’s mobility was declining, and he would soon be heading back to Grey-Sloan as a patient for knee replacements. His cobalt-free hip, replaced in 2020, had recovered nicely, but in the last 5 years his knees had started bothering him. He was waiting until after Christmas for his surgery, one of the benefits as the past Chief of Surgery is he was able to choose his surgery date. He wanted to enjoy Christmas with Harriet and the rest of the Grey-Sloan family.

Harriet heads to the kitchen where Ellis has already turned on the kettle and pulled out plates and mugs for tea. “Grandma says Oliana already prepped us fruit.”

“She knows you are home. Remember when we used to come home from school and she would have a special snack ready for us?”

“Yes. And look at these cookies,” Harriet says finding a plate of cookies with a note, “For Harriet - Special for you. Please enjoy - O”

“Oh! She has my favourite ones too,” Ellis says spotting the gingersnaps.

“Is black tea ok? Or would you prefer herbal?” Harriet asks, pulling out the teapot and teas.

“Black is fine, Oliana will have cream in the fridge,” Ellis says. 

“I miss Oliana stocking my fridge,” Harriet replies.

“You are living in the dorms and have a meal plan,” Ellis says.

“Yes, but I love the treats Oliana grabs for me that I never think of when I buy snacks for my room.”

“I’ll have to remember that and bring you some surprises when I come to Princeton,” Ellis whispers in her ear and kisses her neck quickly before heading into the living room to greet Richard and Catherine. Gently pulling him into a hug, she says, “Grandpa Richard, you're moving slower.” 

“Just a little. Ellie, it's good to see you,” Richard says as he makes his way to his favourite chair. Ellis hugs Catherine once Richard is seated before heading back to help Harriet with the trays. The four of them sit around enjoying tea, talking about their courses and life on the east coast. Richard ends tea by saying, “You two go enjoy yourselves, you don’t need to entertain us all afternoon.”

* * *

After work Jackson arrives home, the girls come bounding out of Harriet’s bedroom to greet him. Jackson replies hugging each girl, “Wow! I missed both of you here. What a great reception.”

“Hi Uncle Jackson,” Ellis says. 

“Dad, can we talk before going to dinner with Grandma and Grandpa?” Harriet says.

“Definitely. Is Oliana cooking tonight?” he asks.

“Yes, she’s made my favourite meal,” Harriet replies.

“She spoils you. I’ll just let her know we’ll be half an hour,” he says walking through the door between the suites. He met Harriet and Ellis back in his unit and sat down with them on the couch. 

“Dad…,” Harriet starts cautiously.

“What’s up sweetie?”

“Ummm…,” she stumbles.

Grabbing Harriet’s hand, Ellis asks her, “Do you want me to start?”

“Please,” Harriet replies.

Taking a deep breath, Ellis says, “Uncle Jackson, you know that I’m a lesbian. Well, Harriet likes both boys and girls. This semester we started dating.”

“Dad, Ellis and I are now together as girlfriends,” Harriet adds.

“Are you both happy?” he asks holding onto both their hands.

“Yes.” “Dad, she’s amazing.” They answer at the same time.

“Then I’m happy for both of you. Now how about a hug for me?” he says pulling the girls to him.

“Is this what was bothering you so much?” he continues.

“Yes. After last week…,”

“It would be tough staying with the Kepner’s keeping this secret. Have you told your mom?” he says holding Harriet close.

“No I can’t. They’re too judgemental.”

“Your mom is very good friends with Sophia’s mothers, Callie and Arizona. She was a bridesmaid for Arizona and Callie’s weddings. When you are ready to talk to your mom, if you want I will be there with you.”

“Thanks, dad,” Harriet says resting her head on her dad’s shoulder.

“Ellis, do your parents know?”

“Yes, and they are supportive. Liam and Austin know, and I think Zola suspects after today.”

“I’m glad both of you felt you could share this with me, now do you want a few minutes to clean up and then we’ll go have that amazing dinner?”

“Thanks. We’ll see you over there in 10?” Ellis says.

“Love you kiddo,” Jackson says as he gives Harriet one last hug before handing her to Ellis. Before turning to his room, he squeezes Ellis’ shoulder saying, “Thanks for looking after her.”

Ellis pulls Harriet into a tight hug and holds her until her breathing settles back down. She can feel the tension leave her girlfriends body. 

“Come let's go wash our faces.” They head to the bathroom and clean their faces and apply fresh makeup. 

“Damn, I forgot my lipstick. Do you have any I can use?” Ellis asks, as she digs through her small makeup bag.

“Pink? Red? Black?” Harriet asks.

“Just pink. Don’t think I need Red for dinner with your grandparents. And black isn’t appropriate,” she jokes taking the pink lipstick that Harriet hands her. 

“Can we tell Grandpa at dessert?” Harriet asks.

“Yes. Catherine knows?”

“Well... I had to tell someone after our first date. It’s hard dating your best friend, no one to call after an amazing date,” she says kissing Ellis.

“It’s OK. I’ve talked to both my mom and Liam. Now lets go before your dad sends out the search party!”

Oliana serves them Grilled Hawaiian Chicken and Salmon With Coconut Rice. The chicken and salmon is marinated in a flavourful soy and pineapple juice sauce, and grilled with pineapple slices. Dinner is served with steamed veggies and mango-pineapple salsa and dessert is a simple coconut chai ice cream with italian waffle cookies. Both girls thank Oliana and offer to clean the kitchen. Oliana tries to protest, but Catherine says, “Take the night off, let them help.”

“Thank you Miss Harriet, Miss Ellis. I’m glad you are home for the Christmas break,” Oliana says.

“Oliana, thank you for preparing my favourites today,” Harriet says. 

Harriet grabs Ellis hand and pulls it above the table and says to Catherine and Richard, “We just want you to know we are dating.”

“That’s wonderful girls,” Catherine says. 

“Oh my babies are dating. Come give Grandpa a hug,” Richard says.

“Grandpa, we aren’t babies,” Harriet protests.

“You’ll always be my baby, little miss Harriet. And you too Ellie. You make me happy. Now off and do your chores,” Richard says.

“You knew, didn’t you mom?” Jackson asks.

“I knew they had gone on a few dates. Harriet called me after one of them wanting advice.”

“I can’t believe you kept it secret.”

“She wasn’t ready to share,” Catherine protests.

“Your granddaughter is the only one you’d keep the secret for,” Richard remarks.

“Oh you two stop teasing me.”

“On keeping secrets, she hasn’t told April or anyone in April’s family. Last week was hard for her at the Kepner’s, and now she doesn’t want to spend time with April or Matthew over Christmas. I support her with her decisions, but this may be a tough week,” Jackson told his parents. 

* * *

Meredith’s phone rings and seeing Ellis face, she answers the call as she slips out of the kitchen into the laundry room for some privacy. She had received a few texts today from Ellis keeping her updated on the day. Of her 7 kids, Ellis was the one that always reached out to chat and update on her day. When Ellis first went to New York she’d had to remind Ellis of the time difference and to only call or text after 10am in New York unless it was an emergency. 4am or 5am calls had sent Meredith into a panic more than once the first month Ellis was away.

“El, how was tonight?” she says as she leans against the washing machine.

“It went well. Uncle Jackson is so supportive.”

“I’m glad. How’s Harriet?”

“Much better now she knows she has her dad’s support. Can I stay here tonight?” she asks.

“If it’s OK with Uncle Jackson, his house rules please,” Meredith replies.

“We’re not going to do anything, we just want to cuddle,” Ellis pleads.

“Just talk to Uncle Jackson, you don’t want to upset him by breaking any house rules. Remember the rules here if its someone you are in a relationship with,” Meredith replies.

“Yes, mom,” Ellis sighs.

“El, I love you and want you two happy. You both need Jackson’s support with April and her family. She was good friends with Auntie Callie and Auntie Arizona, but I know her mom won’t be supportive and I don’t know Matthew’s views. You have our support, and ask Grandpa Richard about going to LGBTQ bars as Arizona’s wingman.”

“Really? Grandpa helped Auntie ’Zona find girls?”

“Yes. I’m sure you have their love and support.”

“We do. They were very supportive at dinner.”

“Glad to hear. We’ll see them tomorrow for dinner.”

“Thanks mom. I love you.”

“Love you too El. Pass my love onto Harriet, I haven’t seen her yet.”

“We’ll come over tomorrow, and yes we will follow Uncle Jackson’s house rules.”

  
  


* * *

Just as Meredith and Cormac head to bed, both Meredith and Cormac’s phone buzz with a message from Jackson. He’d sent a photo of the girls cuddled on the circular sofa in Harriet's room with a caption, “Both look so peaceful and beautiful. Ellis asked me about house rules, I asked about the rules at your house and we set them the same. But we need a whiskey night.”

Cormac to Jackson: “I’ll bring the whiskey tomorrow.”

Mer to JA: “Are you OK?” 

JA to Mer: “Fine. It doesn’t surprise me, but after last week I can see why Harriet came home a mess. You knew already?”

Mer to JA: “Ellis doesn’t keep much secret from me, but I promised not to tell you.”

JA to Mer: “Harriet had told mom, she’d even kept it from Richard.”

Mer to JA: “Your mom kept a secret? Is she ok?”

JA to Mer: “For her granddaughter, she’ll do anything.”

Mer to JA: “So true.”

Cormac to Jackson: “Just because you don’t have someone to cuddle with doesn’t mean you can chat with my wife all night. It’s bedtime here.”

JA to Mer: “Your husband wants to cuddle, good night.”

Mer to JA: “Good night. You are an amazing Dad.”

Mer to JA: “And I suggested that Ellis ask Richard about when he was Arizona’s wingman. I’m sure it’ll be a great breakfast conversation.”

Meredith puts down her phone as Cormac pulls her into his arms. “We don’t have any kids in our bed tonight…,” he teases, capturing her lips.

  
  
  
  



	4. Christmas Eve

_**Christmas Eve** _

"Do I need to get up?" she moans rolling over and snuggling closer to her husband.

"We have a house full of kids. They will want breakfast," he says.

"It's still early, and they're old enough, they can take care of themselves," she whispers, running her hand down his torso towards his waistband.

"They won't want you cooking anyways," he teases, kissing her between each word.

"True. I could be in charge of the coffee pot," she replies, slipping her hands into his boxers.

"If this is continuing you will need to be quiet," he says, capturing her lips, his body reacting to her explorations. Thoughts of getting up left their conscience as they slipped into a world of their own.

Eventually they heard movement around them in the house and decided they should get up. "Shower time. Kids are up," Cormac says.

"Wow! We slept in until 8," she says.

"Wasn't all sleep. But it was nice not to have to race out this morning," he replies. They shower together with the purpose of getting clean and out to the kids. Cormac headed downstairs first while Meredith dried her hair. As she was drying her hair, Zola arrived in her room with a cup of coffee and sat down on the bed to chat while she finished with makeup and styling her hair.

"Did you bring me a coffee?" she asked Zola.

"Sorry, we were waiting on the next pot. Liam got the last cup," Zola answers.

"Guess I'll get a fresh cup then. Ready to head downstairs," she replies, putting away her makeup and blow dryer. By the time she's downstairs, Cormac had finished prepping the french toast and Bailey pulled out yogurt and fruit toppings.

"Where's Ellie?" Kayleigh asks.

"She stayed over at Harriet's last night," Cormac answers.

"How come she got to stay with friends, and we had to come home?" Alexa whines.

"First, she had dinner there last night with Richard and Catherine. Second, she hasn't seen Harriet in a while," Meredith replies, shooting Liam a look to keep his mouth shut.

"But we haven't seen her much," Alexa continues.

"They'll be here for lunch. No whining, Alexa," Cormac says.

"But…," Alexa continues.

"You might want to stop now, because we have lots of chores to complete today, and if you keep that up, you will get all the nasty ones," Cormac replies sternly. Of their seven kids, Alexa, their youngest loved to whine and complain. She was only minutes younger than Kayleigh but sometimes she seemed so much younger due to her attitude.

"Breakfast is ready and on the table," Bailey bellows, providing a distraction of the conversation between Alexa and Cormac. They sit down as a family and enjoy breakfast and discuss the schedule over the next few days. Meredith and Cormac were unable to get the Christmas break off, but had volunteered to work Christmas morning so those surgeons with younger families could be home with them. Amelia and Link had volunteered to cover the evening at Grey-Sloan, so the cousins would be together all day and would have one set of parents during each part of the day with an hour in the middle where neither set of parents would be home during shift change.

"Which one of you will come to the store with me?" Cormac says, looking at the twins.

"I'll come, dad," says Alexa. If he'd had to guess which twin would volunteer it would be her. Kayleigh was more likely to volunteer to cook or bake, while Alexa took every chance to get out of the house.

"I'm going to make móraí's Soda bread. And some butter tarts," Kayleigh states.

"Ok, Alexa be ready in 15 minutes," he says, grabbing the grocery list and sitting down beside his wife. "Can you think of anything to add to this list?"

"Lots of food! We are feeding 9 of us this week. And probably more coffee beans," she says.

"Dinner tonight is at Jackson's and is fully catered," he says.

"So a case of sparkling apple juice or sparkling lemon Amelia likes?" she suggests, knowing with two recovering addicts they always ensured there was a good selection of non-alcoholic drinks over the holidays.

"I'll grab a case of each so we have extras here," he says.

"Thanks," she says.

"Will Ellie be home soon?" he asks.

"They said they'd be here for lunch, so you two had better get going so you are home with the food for lunch," she says.

"You don't need to go into the hospital today?"

"No, it's covered today," she answers.

"I'm glad we are both on the same schedule," he says kissing her before getting up to find his shoes.

* * *

Lunch at the Grey-Hayes household is busy, as everyone pitches in to put the food out. Settling for an informal meal, they filled their plates and headed to the living room to eat. Liam and Arianna cuddle at one end of the sectional, while Meredith and Cormac sit on the loveseat. The twins grab a spot on the floor, Zola and Bailey sit on the sectional and Ellis and Harriet settle on the oversized bean bag. Discussion through the meal is touching base with each kid and how they are doing. Kayleigh and Harriet start talking dance and music while Alexa is enthralled by Bailey's practice schedule and his engineering courses. Ellis, Zola, Liam and Arianna discuss medical school and options for residency. After they finish eating, Liam and Arianna share their exciting news with the family.

"Dad, Mer, we have some news to share. We're expecting," Liam says.

"Congratulations, when are you due?" Cormac says getting up to head over and hug his son and fiancée. Everyone else gets up and gives them big hugs. The other kids head off to clean up, or hang out elsewhere while Liam and Arianna chat with his parents.

"Early August. Only 8 weeks so far," Arianna says.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asks Arianna.

"Not too bad, hardly any morning sickness. Only trigger so far is coffee," she answers.

"Lucky you. Although it might get worse over the next few weeks. The worst was my pregnancy with the twins," Meredith says.

"That wasn't an easy pregnancy," Liam says.

"Definitely not. Twin pregnancy, hyperemesis gravidarum, twin pregnancy, gestational diabetes, my oldest heading to Ireland for school," Meredith says.

"And then twins born on two different days," Cormac adds.

"How?" Arianna asks.

"Kayleigh was born at 11:45PM and Alexa wasn't born until 12:22AM," Cormac explains.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, you wouldn't let me push. Kayleigh was born on the way to the OR, in the elevator. So they didn't have an ultrasound to check on Alexa's position, and they didn't have equipment for two newborns in the elevator, so they tried to stall labour," Meredith says.

"Guessing that wasn't fun," Arianna says.

"Definitely not. Delivered Kayleigh with just Cormac, an Intern and a Resident in the elevator. But she wasn't waiting," Meredith adds.

"She still likes to be first," Liam says laughing.

"Was that what made you choose your field?" Arianna turns to her financé and asks.

"Definitely sent me in that direction. I did lots of research to help Mer with a diet for both the HG and GD, especially once I was in Ireland and couldn't help at home," Liam admitted.

"His diet tips really helped. Are you publishing anything on that?" Meredith asks.

"I've published in Ireland. My research for my fellowship is promising, and our trials are going well," he replies.

"Arianna, why did you choose midwifery?" Meredith asks.

"Mom and dad's family practice had an OB/Gyn practice they shared before they added a group of CNMs to the practice, and then referring any high risks to Auntie Nancy. I liked working with the CNMs. I studied Auntie Nancy's and Auntie Addison's research, but I was more interested in the delivery and newborns, not the surgery, or other work. So I decided to just go straight to midwifery, especially since New York has a great program," she answers.

"Definitely a good choice if that is the scope of practice you are interested in," Cormac answers.

"Healthy babies to cuddle. They are making us grandparents," Meredith says.

"Let's hope for a healthy mom and baby," Cormac replies, thinking to his Level 4 NICU and all those babies fighting hard.

"Liam, when are your specialty exams?" Meredith asks.

"I plan to apply to do the early exams in May here in Seattle. The later exams are in July in Texas, so I'd rather not travel then," he says.

"Will you have enough prep time?" Cormac asks.

"I've already gotten approval. And because of my work in Ireland, I have enough cases that qualify," he says.

"So wedding at Easter, exams in May and baby by August. A busy year."

After chatting with Liam and Arianna, Cormac and Meredith head off to find the other couple hanging around their house. The search for Ellis and Harriet is simple, they are in the attic listening to music, chatting, kissing, wrapped in one another's arms. They did follow the house rules and the door was open but given the extra set of stairs they are pushing the limits allowing their hands to wander to sensitive skin.

Meredith knocks on the door as they ascend the steps to the attic. She can hear them scamper apart, and as she gets to the top of the stairs she sees them adjusting their clothing. Meredith asks, "Might be pushing the rules a little?"

"Sorry mom," Ellis says as Harriet turns red and tries to hide her face into Ellis' shoulder. Cormac and Meredith quickly find seats in the girls bedroom, Cormac sitting at the desk and Meredith on Zola's bed.

"Harriet, how was talking to your dad?" Cormac says.

"Good. I felt much better after talking to him."

"Have you talked to your mom since you've been home?" Meredith asks.

"No. I had last week with her. That's enough," Harriet says.

"We can't talk to her," Ellis says.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I think she should hear it from you Harriet. It'll be better than if she hears through the rumour mill."

"I guess so," Harriet sighs.

"What about calling Arizona? She might help you with ideas?"

"That's a good idea. Mom, you said she was friends with April, correct?" Ellis confirms still holding onto Harriet's hand.

"Yes. They were good friends when Arizona worked in Seattle," Meredith says.

"OK. We can call her. But not until after Christmas," Harriet agrees.

"Have you told your siblings, El?" Cormac asks.

"Liam knows. I think Zola suspects. We weren't wanting to tell anyone else until all our parents knew."

"If you are going to cuddle like this in the open, you may want to tell your siblings. Otherwise keep your hands to yourself," Cormac suggests.

"Sorry dad," Ellis says.

"I have no problem with this, but if you are still keeping it quiet and appear as best friends to the world, then you need to be a little more careful," he replies.

"And tonight you each need to sleep at your own houses," Meredith says.

"So Santa can come," Ellis jokes.

"If you believe, he'll come," replies Cormac. They still filled stockings from Santa for all the kids, and although all of there's now suspected that their parents helped Santa with the stockings the house rules meant those that outwardly made negative jokes about his existence didn't get a stocking. Austin lost his stocking privilege when he was 14 as he refused to play along, and spent two years without a stocking. He quickly realized that by believing in the magic, and keeping the younger kids believing he benefitted and by the time he was 16, he'd matured enough to get his stocking filled. Zola, Bailey and Ellis had all been taken aside by Austin as they became "a grumpy teenager", according to Austin, and were quickly reminded of the years he didn't believe.

* * *

"Everyone it's time to go! Dinner at Jackson's," Cormac yells up the stairs.

"Dad, I'm here," Bailey says.

"Of course you are, you aren't primping and changing 14 times like your sisters," he teases back.

"What about Liam? He's usually first with me," Bailey asks.

"Harriet and Ellie were going to get them and take them over. Something about New Yorkers sticking together according to Ellie," Cormac says.

"We are taking 2 cars?" Bailey asks.

"Yes, because we need to bring the 3 that went with Harriet home. Want to drive?" Cormac says.

"Can I drive the Tesla?" Bailey responds questioningly, knowing Cormac is unlikely to let him drive it.

"Nope, that's mine to drive. If you want to drive you can drive the SUV," he says.

"Not as fun! Not as fun. Mom, Cormac won't let me drive the Tesla," Bailey responds as Meredith comes down the stairs.

"I'm not getting in that argument. You didn't win it when you were 18, you won't win that now. Sorry Bay," Meredith responds.

"But Mommy," he pretends to whine.

"You want those extra chores your sister didn't get this morning?" Meredith asks.

"OK, I'll behave. Do I need to go grab the girls?" he asks.

"Zo was getting them. The twins were fighting over the blow dryer. Can you put some sparkling juice and water in the car?" Meredith responds thinking to how she had sent Kayleigh to use hers.

"It's already there," Cormac says.

"And the gift for Catherine and Richard?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, but what did you get them? They can buy whatever they want," Cormac replies.

"I picked up a few local specialty items for Catherine at Pike Place. Things I know she's enjoyed in the past, but isn't getting out to get herself these days. And everything is consumable.

"Smart idea," Cormac replied.

* * *

Finally everyone arrived at the Avery penthouse. Most of the kids headed off towards the theatre room to watch the series of adaptations of Dr. Seuss' _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ while everyone else congregated in the large living room.

"Your place looks wonderful," Meredith says to Jackson.

"Mom and Oliana did everything. Oliana is amazing," Jackson says.

"I'd say you need to share her, but she's amazing with your mom and Richard and keeping them in line," Meredith says.

"Yes. And her son is now travelling with Mom and Richard when they go for meetings. He's acting as chauffeur, flight attendant, concierge, etc."

"That's great. Guessing he helped with the tree too? Richard can't do that anymore," Meredith asks.

"Hopefully Richard's knee surgeries will help his mobility," Link says joining the conversation.

"Hey, Link. You finally got your crowd out of the house," Meredith teases giving Link a hug.

"Couldn't get Scout or Marcus away from the video games," Link says.

"After dinner, they can play in my living room. I set up the system in the living room because Harriet wanted to run Christmas movies in the theatre," Jackson says.

"Jackson, thanks for inviting us," Maggie says as she enters the kitchen.

"Glad you could make it this year," he says knowing in the past years they've often headed to Boston to Winston's family and Bill, Maggie's adoptive father. Bill passed away this past year, Winston's grandmother had passed away a few years ago and so they had fewer reasons to head back to Boston.

"Where's Spencer and Winston?" Meredith asks.

"Winston took him over to find his cousins," Maggie says.

"I think they are all watching Grinch," Link says.

"The nice thing with that it entertains all ages," replies Meredith, knowing the four families had kids from the youngest Spencer at 5, to Liam, the oldest, at 30.

"So we are 21 for dinner?" Jackson asks, thinking back to the task of helping Oliana and her son setup the table earlier.

"We have 9, Amelia's 5, Maggie's is 3, and four here…, so sounds right. Do you have enough places put out?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, thanks to Oliana and her organization. She'll have the food out on the island in the kitchen and we will eat in the dining room," Jackson says.

After an amazing dinner, Catherine gathered the kids around the living room, she had her traditional gift for Christmas Eve. All beautifully wrapped and addressed were packages for each kid. Spencer was the only one still getting a full set of PJs and a book, while the rest of the grandkids all received Christmas tshirts. While they were still unwrapping the gifts, Cormac's phone rang. Seeing it was Austin he picked up the phone, and after confirming he was calling to say Merry Christmas and thank you, Austin was put on speaker phone.

"Thanks Catherine and Richard. Merry Christmas everyone. Wish I was there," Austin was home from dinner and church with his grandparents, Abigail's parents, and was now headed to bed as he had to be at the hospital for 7AM.

"Love you, Austin. Wish you could be here too. Hopefully tomorrow is uneventful," Cormac says.

"Agree, you too," Austin said, knowing they were both working in paediatrics in the morning. The last thing you wanted was an emergency in paediatrics on Christmas or Easter morning.

The kids all scattered to Jackson's apartment while Maggie and Winston decided it was time to take their little one home. "Night Spencer," everyone said as he came around for hugs. Jackson, Meredith, Cormac, Amelia, Link finally decided at 10pm to pack up their kids and head home.


	5. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family enjoys Christmas day together.

_Christmas Day_

Meredith and Cormac have set their alarms extra early knowing Christmas day adds a few extra tasks to their before work routine. "Morning, Merry Christmas," Meredith says, turning off her alarm and kissing her husband.

"Do we need to get up?" he says teasing.

"Bah humbug! Let's go. Your Santa tie and our holiday scrub caps are on your dresser," she says, getting out of bed and throwing on Christmas leggings and a black long sweater.

"I'll get the coffee on," Cormac says as he heads downstairs, quietly turning the coffee pot on so they could have some for their drive. They pull out the bin of presorted items from Santa and quickly set up the living room to look as if Santa has visited.

Meredith and Cormac have done most of their shopping from the local shops that set up in the hospital lobby. A local seamstress makes matching scrub caps, undies and boxers, so she's ordered special sets for the family members at university or working at hospitals. For the twins, she ordered them undies and workout shorts. A local company brought in fun socks, so everyone got a few pairs of compression socks for work or sports, and some fun ankle socks for all. One of the soap makers at Pike Place Market had arranged a special order and delivery at the hospital, so everyone got some natural soap, shampoo and shaving products. The rest of the stocking is filled with favourite chocolate treats, a candy cane and a Starbucks gift card.

Heading into the hospital, they meet the happy staff, now heading home, many are parents who'd worked the overnight shift so they could be home in time to exchange presents with their kids. It is a great atmosphere in the hospital, the nurses have organized treats and the coffee cart guy came in at 11am and delivered some fresh Christmas blend coffee and peppermint hot chocolate to each of the nurses stations.

Cormac and the interns quickly distribute small bags to each child in the peds ward with a small game or puzzle, a candy cane and a fancy pillow case. The pillow cases have been sewn by volunteers and donated by Ronald McDonald Children's Charities, the fun is always trying to match the pillowcases to each child.

Meredith is covering the ER when she receives a text from her children saying they are heading to Amelia and Link's for brunch. Her crazy kids have taken a photo with their new scrub caps, shorts and socks on and sent it to her to show they appreciated the gifts. She also receives a photo from Austin and some of his sick kids he's working with, at work in the peds department on the other side of the country. As he was working peds, she'd ensured he had a special fun scrub cap early with Santa and reindeers on it.

Brunch is a huge spread of food, but mainly because of the number of people at the table. Everyone helps get the food ready and on the table, chatting and enjoying time together. Amelia and Link hand out small gifts to all the cousins after they finish cleaning up from the meal. The kids living on the east coast get gift cards to the local grocery stores , knowing that as university students having a few extra dollars to spend at the grocery store is always helpful. The twins got pre-paid tickets for the local movie theatre.

"Auntie Amy, can Harriet come over?" Ellis asks.

"El, what did mom say?" Amelia asks not wanting to get in trouble from Meredith.

"That I wasn't to go out, and I needed to spend the day with family," she answers.

"And?"

"But she could come here and hang out with everyone?" Ellis pleads.

"Only if it's OK with Jackson. But you two need to stay here, not head back to your house until everyone heads over there," Amelia relents.

"Thanks Auntie Amy!" Ellis says bouncing off to call Harriet.

By mid afternoon the cousins were all playing games, chatting and hanging out for the afternoon. Knowing dinner would be served late, Harriet, Ellis and Zola make some nachos and a veggie platter for everyone to snack on.

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

Amelia and Link sneak off to their room to grab an afternoon nap before heading into the hospital to relieve Cormac and Meredith. They knew they'd need a bit of a rest if the evening was busy at the hospital. Christmas day was always hit or miss, sometimes crazy and other times calm. As Amelia slides off her leggings and slips under the covers, she says to her husband, "I'm so glad they are all getting along."

"So true. Do you want some music on? Or will you fall asleep listening to the kids?" Link asks.

"Maybe some music, and then come here and cuddle," she says.

"On my way," he says turning on some light music, shedding his clothes and slipping into bed cuddling behind Amelia and wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you," Amelia whispers, wiggling into his embrace.

"Love you too."

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

Maggie and Winston had Christmas day off, but would be working December 26, so they offered to prepare dinner and bring it over to Meredith's house where the whole clan, minus Austin, Amelia and Link, will assemble for dinner. Maggie, Winston and Spencer have spent the morning with Richard, Catherine, Jackson and Harriet.

Maggie cooks a traditional meal, having purchased a large locally grown, free range turkey along with mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green beans, carrots, and brussel sprouts. Catherine had sent over dessert, a trifle and plum pudding, purchased from the bakery at Pike Place Market.

Meredith and Cormac arrive home to see the table set and smell the wonderful meal ready to eat. As they all sit at the table, Cormac stands to address his family.

_"I'm so happy for the family that can gather today. We are thankful so many of our family is here this week. We are thinking of those of our family who are unable to join us today, my Mom and Dad in Ireland, Austin and Abby's parents in Philadelphia, Carolyn, Kate, Nancy, Lizzie and their families in New York. And to Amelia and Link and all other staff at Grey-Sloan tonight. And special thanks to Maggie and Winston for making dinner._

_We are blessed_

_With the spirit of the season, which is peace,_

_The gladness of the season, which is hope,_

_And the heart of the season, which is love._

_Nollaig faoi Shéan is faoi shonas duit."_

The kids took turns working in the kitchen putting the few left overs away, and cleaning up after dinner before bringing dessert into the living room with some Irish Coffees and hot chocolate for those not wanting whiskey. They settle in and hand out the few remaining presents under the tree including a card from all the kids.

" _To Mom and Dad,_

_Enjoy a weekend away at the beach._

_Your choice Ireland or New England_

_With Love, Liam & Arianna, Austin,_

_Zola, Bailey, Ellis & Harriet_   
_Kayleigh and Alex_

_Airfare NOT included!"_

"I guess we get a special weekend away when visiting them or your parents," Meredith laughs.

"Hmm, ulterior motive to get us to visit?" Cormac teases. Meredith and Cormac stand up and work their way around the room hugging their kids, and not wanting to leave anyone out, they give hugs to Amelia and Link's 3 kids as well as Spencer.


End file.
